1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a label producing apparatus and a label producing system for forming predetermined information on a label base and producing a label which can be affixed to an article or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape printing device (label producing apparatus) has been already proposed (JP,A, 2004-155150, for example), in which a tape to be a print-receiving material is housed in a cartridge (tape cassette) in a roll state and the tape is fed out of the roll, printed with desired characters and discharged in a label state.
In this prior art, a roll around which a base tape provided with a separation sheet (double-sided adhesive tape) is wound and a roll around which a print-receiving tape to be bonded to the base tape (film tape) is wound are provided, the base tape and the print-receiving tape are fed out respectively from the two rolls while the print-receiving tape is printed with predetermined print, the print-receiving tape with print and the base tape are bonded together so as to have a label tape with print, and the label tape with print is cut by cutter to a predetermined length to produce a label.
Various usages can be considered for the label produced using the above prior art label producing apparatus. For article management, for example, a label on which an arrangement (storage) place for articles is printed is produced and the label is affixed to an article to be arranged for easy arrangement.
However, in this case, the actual state of the arrangement place is not particularly checked before the label production and there is a possibility that even if a label is produced by designating an arrangement place for an article to be arranged and affixed, the place is filled with articles at actual arrangement and is not capable of storage or even though the place has an empty space, the dimension of the article to be arranged does not fit in the place for storage or the article to be arranged does not conform to the arrangement place. Therefore, there is a fear that the article to be arranged can not be managed accurately and efficiently.